


Спорим?

by Ellerdy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Social Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerdy/pseuds/Ellerdy
Summary: Вону выбирает начать встречаться с Ким Мингю, в которого он влюблен уже год, потому что споры с друзьями к хорошему не приводят.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	Спорим?

**Author's Note:**

> Друзья Вону - Джун и Хоши  
> Друзья Мингю - Минхао и Джошуа

1

— Гляди вон туда, — говорит Джун. — Видишь того, в красной футболке у буфета? Либо ты приглашаешь его на свидание, либо делаешь то, что Сунен сказал. — заключает парень, хоть Вону и пытается как-то избавить себя от таких мук.

Спорить с этими двумя не входило в его сегодняшние планы, но кто он такой, чтобы судьба шла у него на поводу. От Джуна он такого не ожидал, но это всё же лучше предложения Сунена. Бриться налысо он не хотел. Уж лучше позор перед Ким Мингю, хоть он и нравился Вону уже целый год, всё равно у него ноль шансов, чем позор перед всем университетом. На первом курсе и без этого сложно.

— Договорились. — на выдохе соглашается Вону и трёт глаза. — Только не сейчас. — Мингю был не один, а с двумя друзьями, как всегда.

— Эта элита никогда не отходит друг от друга, не отмазывайся. — Джун обычно даже не был таким игривым, особенно, если дело касалось второкурсников.

— Может и тебе подкатить к тому красавчику? — Сунен выбирает новую жертву и громко смеётся. — Су Мёнхо свободен, между прочим. — Вэн пинает его под столом.

— И что, по-вашему, я должен сказать ему? — снова обращает на себя внимание Вону и допивает кофе, перемена кончается.

— Ну, предложи ему встречаться, скажи, что без ума от него, ты же умеешь. — Сунену становится не так интересно, зато у Джуна глаза загораются.

— Точно, вы должны повстречаться неделю! — звучит достаточно весело, но не для Чона.

Стрелка часов приближается к началу пары и все уходят из столовой, Вону обещает друзьям выполнить задание чуть позже, если группа Мингю не уйдет раньше.

Через полтора часа тройка первокурсников шла за тройкой второкурсников по коридору, закончилась ещё одна пара, поэтому все шли отдыхать на улицу, это был отличный шанс отвести Мингю в безлюдное место и привести свой план в действие. Джун подталкивал его сзади и смеялся точно не как друг.

— Удачи. — говорит Сунен вслед уходящему Вону.

Мингю, Минхао и Джошуа сидят у забора. Вону ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким смелым и беспомощным одновременно, он широкими шагами подходит к ним и коротко вздыхает, прежде, чем обратиться к Мингю.

— За мной двое парней, один в солнечных очках, второй сто процентов с едой в руках, нам нужно отойти, чтобы они нас не видели. — он ожидает скептичного «нет», но парень встаёт и они идут за университет, Мингю вблизи оказывается намного выше самого Вону.

Минхао с Джошуа удивлённо переглядываются сначала друг с другом, а потом с теми, кто сидит у самого здания, один действительно с вафлей в руках, второй в красных очках. Джун, прежде рассматривающий друзей Мингю без стеснения, резко садится прямо, когда Минхао смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Вону неловко останавливается рядом с Мингю и понимает, что сложно вот так играть с человеком, который тебе нравится. Он решает сказать правду.

— Мы с парнями спорили и пришли к тому, что нам с тобой надо неделю быть в отношениях, прости. — в глаза смотреть немного стыдно, поэтому он переводит взгляд в землю и не замечает, как у Мингю несколько раз в секунду меняется выражение лица. — Мы можем просто ходить рядом и всё такое, если тебе не сложно…

— Хорошо, Вону. — Мингю проходит мимо него, похлопав по плечу.

— Откуда… — «ты знаешь моё имя?» хочет спросить он, но Ким уже далеко.

На лавочке Мингю встречают вопросами и он рассказывает всё своим лучшим друзьям.

— То есть ты будешь встречается с тем, в кого влюблен ещё с посвящения? И всего неделю? И только потому что его друзья так сказали? — Джошуа возмущен больше всех.

— Это хоть что-то. — обречено вздыхает Мингю. — Думаю, Минхао сделал бы также. Согласился бы.

— Это ведь отличная возможность, чтобы показать какой ты классный парень! — действительно соглашается Хао. — Надеюсь, что в следующий раз они будут спорить на меня…

Джошуа погружает свое лицо в раскрытые ладони, поражаясь такой глупости.

— Кажется, они все не рады. — делает вывод Сунен, наблюдая за второкурсниками издалека. — Смотри, он идёт! — он хлопает Вону по руке, потому что Мингю направляется в их сторону.

— Можно тебя? — вместе с Вону они отходят к крыльцу, Мингю держит дистанцию. — Что мы должны делать? Мы ведь парочка.

Со стороны все может казаться максимально неловко, но они делают хоть что-то, чтобы сблизиться.

— А что делают парочки?

— Держатся за руки, сидят у друг друга на коленях, обнимаются, смотрят друг на друга, пока один из них не видит, много всего! — он берет своего «парня» за руку, у Вону сердце делает сальто назад. — Я читал, что из-за этого люди подсознательно становятся ближе друг к другу. Из-за таких моментов.

Сунен невольно подглядывает за ними и замечает, как покраснели уши Вону, это странно видеть, ведь Чон обычно умело скрывает эмоции.

— Джун, смотри, — он за рукав тянет его наклониться. — Он краснеет.

Вону вспоминает, что они разыгрывают комедию не для самих себя, а для его друзей.

— Они смотрят сюда, наверное поверили. — говорит Мингю. Вону надеется, что скоро начнется пара.

— Так всё-таки откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — он замечает, что парень перед ним сжимает губы и смотрит по сторонам. Это забавно.

— Ну, я запомнил тебя с посвящения в начале года. — признается Мингю.

Договорить им не даёт начавшаяся пара, они расходятся к своим друзьям, Джун хлопает Вону по плечу в знак поддержки, а Вону выдыхает весь скопившийся в лёгких воздух.

Минхао и Шуа встречают Мингю у входа, провожая первокурсников заинтересованными взглядами, Мингю треплет Вону по волосам, потому что сейчас можно. Сунен смеётся в кулак, а Джошуа закатывает глаза.

— Может нам тоже поспорить? — предлагает Ким. — Будешь встречаться с тем твоим Джуном.

Джошуа закатывает глаза уже третий раз за утро. Он надеется, что на паре они заткнутся, но Минхао грустит, а Мингю радуется слишком громко.

— Через неделю ведь расстанетесь, не радуйся. — Хон портит ему все счастье и наконец-то получает тишину в ответ.

Хао шепчет Мингю «не слушай его» и все трое наконец-то начинают слушать преподавателя.

На перемене Мингю подходит снова сам и просит номер телефона Вону.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что они это не будут проверять? — спрашивает Чон, но берет телефон из чужих рук телефон и вводит цифры.

— Для достоверности.

Вону чувствует что-то странное под лёгкими, возможно надежду, что через неделю все не закончится, может они останутся хотя бы друзьями. Мингю сохраняет его номер просто с коротким «Вону» и уходит в сторону своих друзей, добавляя уже там к «Вону» сердечко.

— Чон Вону! Ты выглядишь как потерянный котенок, — парни находят его в коридоре. — Что-то случилось?

— Мингю взял мой номер.

— Ну да, он же твой парень. — утверждает или спрашивает Вэн.

— Ну да.

Мимо проходит староста и сообщает, что отменили последнюю пару, поэтому Вону радуется, что уйдет домой от всего этого, от друзей, от Мингю.  
Вечером дома ему приходит сообщение с незнакомого номера.

«Как тебе идея встретиться завтра на перекрестке у школы и дойти вместе? К.М.»

Вону удивляется. Разве это не он должен всеми силами поддерживать общение? Разве не ему самому нужен Мингю не только из-за спора? Весь этот день выглядел неловко и непривычно, а сейчас они ещё и переписываются перед сном.

«Отлично, давай встретимся» — он отвечает.

«Супер! Спокойной ночи. К.М.»

Вону думал, что Мингю и правда можно назвать одним словом «элита», пусть он, Минхао и Джошуа и были всего на втором курсе, но вокруг них была аура королей, а с такими обычно нужно быть аккуратнее. Но Мингю сейчас совсем не похож на такого человека, если только у него нет какого-то собственного плана в голове.

«Спокойной ночи, можешь не писать свои инициалы, я понял кто ты :)»

Ответа не следует и он идёт в кровать. Завтра он мог прийти в университет без волос, но придет с парнем, почти настоящим. Это все же лучший исход.

2

Сегодня, наверное, самый сложный день, когда нужно сдавать все конспекты на проверку, Вону с тяжёлой сумкой переходит перекресток и встречается с Мингю. Он как и всегда держит руки в карманах, отстранённо наблюдая за прохожими, но когда видит Вону, уголок его губ приподнимается.

— Доброе утро. — его рука сразу же тянется к черной сумке и забирает её из чужих рук. — Вы тоже сегодня сдаёте?

— Как и весь универ. Нет необходимости, отдай. — Чон все ещё не понимает, зачем Ким проявляет инициативу, когда его друзей нет рядом.

— Я хочу быть хорошим парнем, ещё успеешь забрать свою сумку.

Это звучит серьезно, поэтому Чон прекращает попытки и тихо идёт рядом.

— Если тебе не нравится, можешь сказать мне и я скажу парням, что мы расстались. — все же говорит он, когда они подходят к корпусу университета.

— Ты слишком сильно пытаешься отстраниться, перестань. — Мингю открывает перед ним дверь и видит Джуна и Сунена в коридоре. — Познакомишь с друзьями?

Вону не думает, что это хорошая идея, но не успевает ответить, потому что Мингю сам наклоняется к его уху, шепча «не сегодня, да?», он также чувствует и большую ладонь на своей талии, а потом Ким легко проводит пальцем по его линии челюсти, отдает тяжёлую сумку и уходит в другую сторону, оставляя троих первокурсников с широко открытыми глазами.

— Вону? Все нормально? — Сунен подходит к нему первый и щелкает пальцами перед лицом. — Вы случайно не были парой ещё до спора? Со стороны выглядит слишком чувственно.

— Он бы так не краснел тогда. — смеётся Джун и хлопает друга по плечу. — Пойдёмте отдавать всю эту макулатуру.

У Вону в мыслях все ещё пустота, а места, где прикоснулся парень горят. Мингю слишком странный.  
«Это был спектакль для парней, я ведь в самый первый раз сказал ему, что это ради спора. Это всего лишь из-за спора, да.» — думает Вону, пока подписывает все свои тетради на свободной паре, пока в аудиторию подходят ещё парни. «Хотя бы не поцеловал.»  
Он даже не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

День проходит неплохо, на переменах парни даже не пересекаются, но Вону от этого не легче. Он бездумно пьет молоко перед последней парой, к нему подсаживается Сунен.

— Ну все, хватит. — он отбирает стаканчик и отпивает через трубочку. — Что-то с Мингю случилось? Ты сегодня сам не свой.

— На самом деле он мне нравится.

— Оу, — стаканчик с шоколадным молоком резко опускается на лавку. — Давно?

— Около года.

Вдалеке на полянке виднеется Джун, он подсаживается к ним и тоже пьет молоко Вону, которое он, вообще-то, для себя покупал.

— Вы оба будто привидение увидели. — Вэн сидит между ними, большими глотками выпивая все оставшееся, Вону становится ещё грустнее.

— Вону влюблен в Мингю целый год. — Сунен вводит его в курс дела, а потом уворачивается от брызг молока из чужого рта.

Сунен смеётся слишком громко, все, кто выходит из университета смотрят на них, как на детей.

— Ты пошутил? — громко спрашивает Джун и вытирает лицо, его друзья отрицательно кивают. — Ладно, в чем тогда проблема? Вы встречаетесь, он тебя сегодня утром даже облапал.

— Мы расстанемся через 6 дней, а «облапал» он меня специально перед вами. — настроение окончательно падает, он поднимается со своего места и идёт задом внутрь университета, кидая напоследок: — Вы мне ещё молоко должны. — и врезается во что-то спиной. «Что-то» оказывается его парнем.

— Молоко? — Мингю вопросительно выгибает бровь.

Вону ничего не говорит и обходит его. Игнорирует. Щека и талия снова начинают ощущать на себе фантомные пальцы Гю.  
Мингю оглядывается в коридор, но за своим парнем не идёт. Он ведь не успел что-то натворить? Друзья Вону смотрят на него снизу вверх, Джун оттирает свои брюки от молока и Мингю понимает. За ним выходят Минхао и Джошуа, с полным непониманием рассматривая двоих студентов, пока те тоже не решают уйти.

— Мы что-то пропустили? — Минхао садится на место Джуна, обращаясь к Мингю.

— Мне бы тоже хотелось знать…

По пути домой Вону получает сообщения от уже знакомого номера.

«У нас все нормально?»  
«Если тебе самому некомфортно со мной, скажи, что я делаю не так?»  
«Это вообще-то мои первые отношения»

Вону останавливается прямо перед входом в квартиру, когда видит сообщение. Теперь он винит себя и за то, что стал первой парой для Мингю.

«Это все равно не по-настоящему» — пишет он в ответ и заходит домой.

Пока он переодевается, кормит кота, надевает очки и открывает все окна, ответ так и не приходит. Вону наверное и не ждёт, он погружается в компьютерную игру и проводит так оставшийся день.

Вечером Мингю желает ему спокойной ночи, больше ничего не говоря. Чон пишет в ответ тоже самое и ложится спать.

3

Утром на перекрестке Мингю снова ждёт его с тремя стаканчиками из кафе, хотя они не договаривались.

— Привет? — говорит Вону, ещё с другой стороны дороги.

— Доброе утро, я не знал, какой вкус ты любишь, поэтому взял клубничное, шоколадное и банановое молоко.

Вону хлопает перед ним глазами. Вот теперь точно можно было назвать его элитой из американских сериалов, которая глупо тратит деньги.

— Спасибо. — он берет из его рук стаканчик с коричневой наклейкой. Сам Мингю пьет банановое. — Почему ты так легко согласился встречаться со мной?

Теперь молоком давится уже не Джун, а Мингю.

— Ты ведь сам попросил…

«Боже, Вону, ты дурак!» — сам себе говорит Чон.

Пара проходит слишком хорошо, препод включает презентацию и занимается своими делами. Вону отключает уведомления в телефоне, потому что Мингю, которого ещё нет в телефонных контактах, пишет ему слишком часто. Он решает забить на презентацию в пользу парня, поэтому берет телефон вместо ручки.

«Вы же тоже ничего не делаете?»  
«Наши говорят, что последнюю пару у всего универа отменят»  
«Минхао попросит, чтобы отменили, если они сами не захотят»  
«Мы с тобой сидим в соседних кабинетах :)»  
«Я прошел по коридору и у меня вопрос?»  
«Ты серьезно записываешь что-то из презентации в тетрадь?»  
«Чон Вону, ответь мне :(»

Вону снова в ступоре. На посвящении их было точно больше тридцати человек, а этот парень запомнил имя и фамилию Чон Вону?

«Почему ты гуляешь по коридорам на паре?» — он пишет в ответ.  
«Конечно я записываю (в отличие от некоторых)»

Он решает наконец-то занести номер Мингю в контакты. Почему бы не записать его как «любимый» на неделю? Они ведь встречаются? Парочки ведь именно так называют друг друга?  
Созданная иллюзия приятно греет сердце.

— Улыбаешься как дурачок, пошли уже. — Сунен толкает его в бок и выходит из кабинета, ожидая двух своих товарищей на подоконнике за кучей более высоких одногруппников, Вону с Джуном подсаживаются к нему.

Дальше по коридору открывается ещё одна дверь, оттуда выходит толпа второкурсников, какая-то девчонка берет под руку одновременно Мингю и Минхао, они проходят мимо, приторно улыбаясь.  
Вэн и Чон фыркают и проходящий в конце Джошуа это замечает, но идёт дальше, хмурый Вону пугает его.

— Ревнуешь? — Сунен обнимает друга за шею и чуть ли не виснет.

— Нет.

Вопреки своим словам Чон не выходит на улицу, а идёт за столик в буфет, покупает рамен и играет в игру на телефоне, пока друзья пинаются под столом. Вону тоже достается, а ещё они просят, чтобы Вону покормил и их тоже. И кто он такой, чтобы им отказать.

День незаметно проходит, наступает вечер.  
Вону цепляет на кота ошейник с медальоном и шлейку, чтобы пойти погулять, Феликс не хочет, но Вону не спится, поэтому он берет его на руки и выходит на улицу. Мингю по традиции не писал весь день. Возможно был занят учебой или той девушкой. Он не был зол, они ведь, как Чон и говорил, встречались не по-настоящему. Мингю говорил, что это его первые отношения, но это не значит, что ему никто не нравится.

На улице совсем темно, но его спасают линзы, в которых он хоть что-то видит, светлая шерсть питомца, к счастью, не сливается с темной дорожкой, поэтому он спокойно идёт вдоль дороги, засовывая руки в карманы джинсов, но как назло телефон в заднем кармане начинает вибрировать и приходится достать его.

На экране блокировки высвечивается яркое и такое правдивое « **Любимый** ». Мингю в последнее время пишет ему чаще Джуна с Суненом, поэтому Вону стоит и улыбается в телефон.

«Уже спишь?»

По времени парень уже действительно должен был спать, но не сегодня. Он даже бедного Феликса заставил гулять в темноте на лужайке.  
Чон решает сесть на лавку под деревом, отмотав поводок на максимум, все ещё зажимая его в пальцах, Ликс бегает за птицами.

«Гуляю с котом»

Мингю наверняка тоже не спит, раз сразу не пожелал спокойной ночи.

«В полночь? У тебя все нормально?» — приходит моментально, Вону зажимает поводок коленями, чтобы печатать быстрее двумя руками.

«Не хочу спать, погода супер, только кот меня ненавидит»

Мингю отправляет ему смеющиеся смайлики, Вону тоже улыбается. Пока в голове что-то не щелкает. Между коленями не чувствуется абсолютно ничего, поводок движется где-то недалеко, но быстро. Вону вскакивает, убирая телефон в карман со скоростью света.

— Феликс! — парень бежит за ним, но кот оказывается быстрее, даже когда забирается на дерево. Поводок свисает с ветки, но не так, чтобы Чон мог за него схватиться. — Да ладно, малыш, спускайся!

Хочется разбежаться и удариться головой о дерево.  
Одинокий студент в полночь зовет своего кота под деревом, вместо того, чтобы видеть десятый сон. Что может быть лучше? Один он с этим не справится, а Мингю продолжает писать и это единственная надежда на помощь. Не вызывать же ему МЧС.

«Мингю»  
«Мой кот залез на дерево, ты не мог бы прийти и помочь?»  
«Если тебе не трудно»

Написанное кажется слишком глупым, какой человек вообще пойдет спасать чужого кота ночью? Мингю пойдет.

«Где вы?»

Вону скидывает геолокацию и заранее благодарит.  
Феликса почти не видно на фоне неба, веток и листьев, но он зовет его и машет руками, будто это поможет. Только со светом фонарика можно разглядеть хвост и замотанный поводок, но и это не облегчает ситуацию.

Гю приходит на удивление быстро, он сонный, но все равно красивый и слишком уютный.  
«Будто создан для объятий» — проносится в голове первокурсника.

— Где виновник происшествия? — Ким имеет ввиду кота, но голову опускает Вону.

— На самой первой ветке. — бубнит парень.

— Значит все не так плохо, — он подходит к стволу дерева, встаёт на лавку, отталкивается и хватается за сучки. — Как его зовут?

— Ликси. Феликс Чон. — «отец» кота следит за каждым движением парня и светит фонариком.

Чон младший сам подходит к рукам Мингю, когда тот подтягивается у основания ветки и Ким быстро хватает его за шлейку, одной рукой удерживаясь на не такой уж большой высоте. Он прижимает кота к себе и прыгает на лавочку, в ноге моментально чувствуется острая боль. Вону улыбается слишком ярко даже для такой темной ночи и подходит, чтобы забрать напуганного зверя.  
Мингю спускается на землю и стонет от боли. Вону озадаченно заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Подвернул, кажется.

Ну вот. У Мингю из-за Вону снова проблемы. Чон снова перестает улыбаться.

— Эй, ничего страшного, — начинает Гю, — Твое настроение не может пропасть из-за меня! — он садится на лавку и гладит Феликса, который спокойно сидит на руках у Вону.

— Ты далеко живёшь? Могу проводить тебя или переночуешь у меня… Только спать будешь на диване.

— Далеко, второй вариант мне больше нравится. — улыбается второкурсник, его черная челка слегка закрывает блестящие глаза.

Феликс опять опускается на землю, Вону берёт под руку Мингю, потому что тот хромает, они идут по узкой дорожке, не спуская взгляд с кота. Единственный человек, который умеет забираться на деревья сейчас не может нормально ходить, поэтому лучше бы Ликси держаться рядом.

— Так почему ты не спал? — снова спрашивает Мингю.

— Захотелось проветриться, одному было скучно, поэтому взял его. — он кивает в сторону кота, который бежит по травке.

— Мог бы позвать меня.

— Ты обычно ложишься спать в такое время, разве нет? — часы на телефоне показывают уже первый час ночи, но спать ещё не хочется.

— Сегодня мне как раз не спалось. Совпадение. — они проходят к дому, Вону открывает подъездную дверь и закидывает руку Мингю себе на плечи, пока тот сопротивляется. — Она все лишь подвернута, а не сломана.

Тогда Вону уходит от него подальше, заставляя идти самому на второй этаж, они с Феликсом быстро оказываются дома, парень опирается плечом о стену рядом с открытой дверью, ждёт, но Мингю настолько медленно идёт, что это начинает бесить.  
Из-за этого он снова спускается, высокий брюнет издает какой-то возмущенный вздох.

— Молчи и иди.

Не хотелось бы, чтобы Ликси снова куда-нибудь убежал по вине двух парней. Поэтому Вону торопится к открытой двери, закрывает её за Мингю и идёт переодеваться в домашнюю одежду. Мингю ходит по уютной квартире, не включая свет, держится за стены. Он находит зеркало, в котором видит свои грязные руки и сонное лицо, очень сильно хочется спать. Ещё стоило бы переодеть грязную одежду.

— Милый, у тебя есть какая-нибудь футболка для меня? — кричит Мингю. В другой комнате что-то падает, парень тихо смеётся.

«Мне ведь не послышалось? Это не слуховые галлюцинации?» — Вону кладет на место упавшие ключи и идёт обратно к шкафу. Он же и сам записал его миленьким словом, так почему и Мингю не может так обращаться к своему парню? У Вону есть пара больших футболок, одну он даёт ему сейчас, вторую кладет на тумбочку в зале, чтобы Гю надел её в универ.

Вону не смотрит, как тот переодевается, уходит, чтобы принести одеяло и подушку.  
Футболка пахнет Вону, Ким даже может вспомнить как чувствовал этот запах, когда прижимал его к себе перед его друзьями. Грязные мысли не успевают заполнить его голову, в его спину прилетает подушка.

— Эй, — он поворачивается и следом в него летит сложенное одеяло. — Ты вызываешь меня на бой подушками?

— Только в Симсе люди могут спокойно начать кидаться подушками и перьями посреди ночи. Нам рано вставать, так что в другой раз. — Мингю чудом вмещает свой рост в диван и обнимает толстое одеяло.

— А поцелуи на ночь тоже только в Симсе доступны? — ему нравится реакция парня на такое, Вону замирает, думает о чем-то. — Мы же встречаемся.

Вону неожиданно даже для себя наклоняется через спинку дивана и чмокает его в щеку, а потом быстро уходит в свою комнату, но вспоминает, что оставил где-то там свой телефон, а будильник нужно завести именно на нём. Чон Вону снова облажался.  
Он максимально тихо крадётся из комнаты, оглядывается по сторонам, без очков найти телефон ещё сложнее. Феликс лежит прямо на Мингю, к Вону он редко приходит.

— Предатель.

Ликси смотрит на него с полным безразличием и вытягивается на груди Гю, который уже спит. Можно спокойно дойти до своего телефона.  
Он заводит будильник на чуть более раннее время, чтобы они оба могли собраться в университет, кладет мобильник под подушку и засыпает.

4

Вибрация от будильника пробирается в самый центр мозга, Вону отрывает голову от подушки и все воспоминания вечера и ночи всплывают. Уже четверг, им осталось четыре дня, считая этот, до конца.  
Спать меньше нормы ему не нравилось, но эта ночь была исключением. В его квартире Ким Мингю, один из элиты, невероятно.

Чон надевает джинсы и идёт в зал к дивану, Ликси до сих пор лежит на Мингю, ни один из них не двигался ночью, он обижается на животное и проходит мимо, чтобы поставить чайник, потом снова подходит к спинке дивана, опираясь на неё локтями.

— И чем он заслужил твою любовь, малыш? — вполголоса говорит Вону.

— Ты мне или Феликсу? — сонно бубнит Мингю, открывая глаза.

— Феликсу… — парень забирает к себе на руки кота из ревности и уходит в комнату, чтобы собрать сумку на учебу. Мингю неохотно встаёт и плетётся в ванную. — Футболка на тумбочке! — кричит ему голос за дверью.

Феликс все утро ходит за новым знакомым, трётся о его ноги и запрыгивает на колени, когда они завтракают.

— Неблагодарный. — его хозяин смотрит прямо в желтые глаза, хмуря брови. — Ты даже его не знаешь, между прочим.

— Он знает мое имя! Можем рассказать ему, что я твой парень. — Мингю довольно сует печеньку в рот, у Вону стремительно кончаются нервные клетки.

— Ликси, не привязывайся к нему, — будто самому себе говорит Вону. — С понедельника ты его больше не увидишь. — сердце трогает обида.

— То есть до понедельника я могу быть тут? — остальную информацию брюнет игнорирует. — И ты снова отсчитываешь время, чтобы избавиться от меня?

— Не-а. — признаться самому себе, Вону не верил, что он может так спокойно рассчитывать на продолжение с Мингю. Это весело — фейково встречаться, но это всего лишь шутка, придуманная Джуном и не стоит расслабляться и поддаваться чувствам. — Ким Мингю, — он встаёт из-за стола и немного приближается к нему. — Я не должен заставлять тебя чувствовать то, что ты не хочешь.

Вону уходит из кухни, оставив парня наедине со своими мыслями.  
Мингю решает, что ответит на это позже, допивает чай и идёт собираться тоже.

До университета они идут вместе, Мингю до сих пор хромает, поэтому он использует это как повод подержаться за руки. Вону не отказывает из-за чувства вины и чего-то ещё. Его просто тянет к этому парню.

Вону лично передаёт Мингю в руки Минхао, когда они встречаются на развилке между коридорами. У друга Мингю смешное выражение лица полное вопросов. Они прощаются перед началом пары. Чону сразу же приходит сообщение.

«С чего ты взял, что я не хочу?»

Ему приходится долго думать и вспоминать к чему это, а когда в голову приходит момент на кухне, сердце ускоряется в несколько раз. Но имеет ли он ввиду именно это? Хочет ли Мингю чувствовать что-то к Вону? Что-то серьезное и без шуток? Звучит совсем не правдиво, но многие факты указывают на это. К нему по бокам подсаживаются Сунен и Джун, заглядывая в телефон с открытым диалогом.

— Любимый? Мингю что ли? — спрашивает Джун. Вону быстро блокирует смартфон и берет в руки ручку, начинается пара. — Поздно, мы всё видели, смотри, чтобы он не увидел.

— Он меня вчера милым назвал. — он не хочет рассказывать всего, но поделиться все же с кем-то надо. Мингю странный.

— Вы ведь встречаетесь, это нормально. — говорит Сунен.

Преподаватель делает им замечание и все трое опускают головы. Вону слушает, как его одногруппники отвечают на какие-то вопросы, становится интересно, поэтому он подключается и забывает про сообщение от своего парня, пока взгляд не падает на телефон.

На перемене они втроём лежат под деревом, Вону лежит на коленях Сунена, а Джун на коленях Вону, вытянувшись на траве. Из-за жары хочется спать, поэтому они прикрывают глаза.  
Через несколько минут слышится шум и кто-то падает рядом, парни сразу подскакивают и открывают глаза. Минхао сидит рядом с Джуном и отряхивается от травы. Чон понимает, что он упал, возможно на Джуна. Джошуа рядом смеётся и помогает другу подняться.

— Прости, я тебя не заметил. — Хао виновато улыбается, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Это ты меня прости. — отвечает Джун.

Мингю и Вону смотрят друг на друга, не обращая внимания на хаос вокруг, как во всяких глупых романтических фильмах. Гю так и не получил ответ на вопрос, а Вону не знал, что ответить.  
Минхао каким-то образом оставляет себя в должниках и обещает угостить Джуна завтраком или обедом. Второкурсники уходят на свое место около забора, а компания Вону снова ложится, но спать уже не хочется. Сунен смотрит вслед Мингю.

— Почему он хромает? — начинает он. — Вы подрались?

— Он спасал Феликса и случайно подвернул ногу. — решает рассказать Вону. Парни издают удивлённое «о». — А потом мы пошли спать ко мне.

— Вы ведь спали на разных кроватях? — Квон снова садится. — Ты же не настолько безнадёжен?

— Конечно на разных. И вообще что сейчас было между Су Минхао и Джуном? — оба парня испепеляют затылок своего товарища взглядом.

— Их свела судьба? — предполагает Сунен. — Мёнхо шел задом, споткнулся и упал прямо на ноги Джуна.

— Точно судьба.

Джун тяжело вздыхает.

Уже на следующей перемене Минхао с Джошуа и Мингю по обе стороны ищут Джуна, он со своими друзьями идёт из другого университетского крыла, когда его берут за руки и ведут на выход. Вону и Сунен, конечно же, идут с ними. Безнадёжен из этих шестерых скорее Минхао, чем Вону.

— Куда мы идём? — Вону идёт рядом со своим парнем и спрашивает у него.

— В кафе через дорогу, Минхао предложил.

Мингю непозволительно близко, вообще-то они все близко друг к другу, но думает об этом только Чон Вону, потому что Мингю кладет свою ладонь ему на талию снова, когда они переходят дорогу.  
Джун и Мёнхо неожиданно милые друг к другу, словно до этого были лучшими друзьями, они идут и разговаривают, Джошуа с Суненом их передразнивают.

Они пришли в кафе, в котором собрались ещё некоторые студенты из их университета, но многие места были свободны, все сели за столик у окна на диванчиках.

— Держи, — Мёнхо вручает Джуну меню. — Выбирай что угодно, только чтобы успеть это съесть до конца перерыва. — Вэн мило теряется.

— По той же схеме, я угощаю. — говорит Мингю, сидящий напротив Вону и двигает к нему меню.

— Ну, раз наши друзья такие заботливые и милые, то ты, — он даже не знает, точно ли Сунена зовут Сунен, потому что вокруг каждый день была информация только про Вону и Джуна. — Тоже заказывай что угодно за мой счёт. — он вытягивает вперёд руку. — Я Хон Джошуа.

— Квон Сунен. — они наконец-то знакомятся.

Они все заказывают себе колу и десерты: венские вафли для Вону, мороженое для Сунена и пирожные Джуну. Второкурсники тоже обедают сладким. Сидеть и разговаривать времени нет. В конце «элита» делит счёт между собой и получает благодарности от младших.  
У них остаётся ещё немного времени, чтобы посидеть у универа, Вону укладывает свою голову на плечо Мингю. Уютно. Каждый разговаривает о своем, поэтому Ким тоже отвлекается.

— Давай сегодня снова погуляем? — тихо говорит Гю, касаясь губами его волос.

— Соскучился по Феликсу? — Вону улыбается. — Между вами такая любовь, ты ему понравился.

— Да, возьмём его с собой.

Часы заставляют их расходиться на пары по разным этажам, Мингю вместо занятия лежит на своей тетради, улавливая запах одеколона, исходящий от футболки Вону, которая надета на него. Совсем сошел с ума.

Вечером Мингю расстается с этой футболкой, отдавая её стиральной машине, переодевается для прогулки и ждёт, когда небо начнет темнеть. Весь этот год Мингю не знал о Вону ничего, кроме имени и фамилии, а теперь они вместе гуляют и ночуют. Ким не хочет останавливаться на этом.  
Он пишет Вону:

«Не усни там»  
«И не потеряй Феликса снова» — он уже может предоставить, как бесится парень.  
«Встретимся на той же лужайке?»

«Через полчаса буду там»  
Вону у себя дома выпивает холодный кофе и принимается собирать кота на прогулку.

— Неблагодарный кот, сейчас опять увидишься с тем человеком. — Ликси в ответ только ведёт мордочкой. Этот кот никогда не мурлычет и не мяукает.  
Совсем тихий. Вону считает, что они с ним похожи.— Он тебе тоже сильно понравился? Мингю кажется хорошим, да? Мне тоже.

Феликс с ошейником и шлейкой спрыгивает с его колен и идёт к двери, Вону тоже накидывает на себя ветровку и обувается перед выходом.

Погода портится, пока они встречаются на лужайке и Вону вежливо предлагает пойти к нему в гости. Начинается дождь и они бегут, как дети, Вону прижимает Феликса к груди под ветровкой, а Ким держит Вону за руку, бежит впереди, не разбирая дороги.

Через несколько поворотов они оказываются в подъезде, Феликс шокировано смотрит вверх на хозяина, его глаза кажутся зелёными и пугающими в темном помещении.  
Мингю рядом тяжело дышит и улыбается. Снова выглядит уютно.

— Предлагаю устроить ночь кино? — говорит Мингю и забирает Ликси себе на руки. — Я отпросил нас с завтрашних пар.

— Ты сделал _что_?

— Пропустим один день, ничего страшного, это же пятница. — он невозмутимо поднимается на второй этаж.

Пятница. Пятый день недели. Суббота, воскресенье и всё. С наступлением понедельника, по плану, эти оба больше не считаются парой, никто не будет встречать Вону на перекрёстке, он заменит «любимого» на «Ким Мингю, 2 курс» и возможно, они даже останутся друзьями. Но Мингю не выглядит, как тот, кому и правда все равно на Вону. Он не делает что-то напоказ перед его друзьями. Или Вону просто надеется на это?

Он открывает дверь и скидывает мокрую ветровку, кидает в Мингю ту же самую большую домашнюю футболку, в которой тот спал и уходит переодеваться в пижаму, а потом слышит, как Ким мило разговаривает с котом. Мингю заставляет сердце Вону биться чаще. Всё это выглядит слишком правильно и хорошо.

Чон выносит ноутбук, ставит его на кофейный столик перед диваном, застаёт Феликса сидящим на коленях Мингю, парень пропускает пальцы через светло-бежевую шерсть и смотрит на питомца глазами-сердечками. Идиллия.

— Феликс, можешь собирать вещи и переезжать. — шутит Вону. — Что ты в нем нашел?

— Слышал выражение «чтобы добиться парня, нужно понравиться его коту»?

У Вону что-то сигналит в голове, одновременно страшно и смешно.

— Нет такого выражения! — он с радостью бы запустил что-нибудь в Мингю, но под рукой ничего не было. — И вообще, нужно заказать пиццу.

Мингю достает телефон и спрашивает адрес, спорит с ним про гавайскую пиццу, про оливки и сырный бортик, в итоге они называют две рандомные цифры из списка пицц и оператор обещает, что заказ прибудет в течение часа.  
За это время они подключают колонки, выбирают фильм «Брюс всемогущий» и снова спорят, кто пойдет забирать заказ.  
К доставщику выходит Мингю, оплачивает своей картой с телефона и возвращается с двумя коробками и двумя литрами колы. Вону замечает, что он уже не хромает, это хорошо.  
Они садятся рядом, накрываясь пледом, и включают фильм.

Мингю с пиццей «4 сыра» в руках кладет голову на острое плечо Вону и расстраивается из-за грустных моментов в фильме, Ликси пытается украсть колбасу со второй пиццы, но его хозяин ругается и отпихивает кошачью морду ногой.

— Тоже хочу побыть богом один денёк. — говорит Мингю.

Вону не любит болтать во время просмотра, поэтому не отвечает, Мингю вздыхает. Первая пицца кончается за первую половину фильма, Чон думает, что вредно столько есть после полуночи, но не останавливается и открывает «Маргариту» и пьет много колы.

В фильме оказывается намного больше романтики, чем казалось раньше, это смущает. У них болят щеки от смеха, Мингю один раз проливает половину стакана колы на ногу Вону, за что получает ладонью по плечу, но Мингю продолжает смеяться, а пятно растекается по пижамным штанам, не собираясь высыхать.

Они оба хотят спать, когда в коробке остаётся один кусочек пиццы, а в фильме всё начинает налаживаться, Мингю засыпает у Чона на плече, сжав руками плед.  
Вону старается досмотреть комедию, но глаза стремительно закрываются, нет желания даже лечь нормально. Он засыпает, точнее его тело само отключается, его голова лежит на черной макушке Мингю, от него приятно пахнет шампунем, поэтому сон приходит быстро.

5

Что-то рядом совсем немного шумит, а место, на котором лежит Вону шевелится. Он открывает глаза и видит перед собой руку и лапу, Мингю играется с Феликсом, сидящем на столе. Пицца не тронута самым послушным котом. Под его головой оказываются колени Кима, он всю ночь так проспал? Пальцы Мингю зарываются в волосы Вону и он опять закрывает глаза.  
Так прекрасно находиться рядом с любимым человеком, Чон не хочет вставать, не хочет, чтобы Мингю уходил, но обстоятельства заставляют.

— Доброе утро. — бубнит он, не вставая, рука Мингю останавливается.

— Доброе, давно не спишь?

— Минуты две, а ты? — тело постепенно начинает болеть от неудобной позы, поэтому он садится.

— Полчаса, успел досмотреть фильм без звука.

— Мы можем успеть на последнюю пару, — время на часах показывает почти полдень. — Собирайся.

На самом деле Вону даже не хочет куда-то уходить, в университете расходиться с Мингю и смотреть, как он весело болтает со своими друзьями, одногруппниками и одногруппницами, но все же он встаёт и переодевается. Его телефон вдруг куда-то пропал, Мингю замечает мечущийся взгляд парня и спрашивает, что случилось.

— Телефон исчез.

Мингю набирает его номер, пока Вону ищет на кухне и мелодия исходит из-под коробки пиццы, телефон оказывается там, Ким поднимает его и видит «Любимый» на экране вместе со своим номером.

— Малыш, я нашел! — брюнет довольно улыбается, сбрасывая вызов.

Вону на кухне останавливается, обречённо смотрит на микроволновку, догадываясь, что случилось. Лучше бы он не вспомнил про этот телефон…  
И почему Мингю каждый раз называет его так, когда они находятся в разных комнатах? Университетская элита стесняется ванильных фразочек? Возвращаться в зал совсем не хочется. «Прыгать со второго этажа вроде не так уж и больно» — думает Чон.  
Время идёт, а на пару ещё нужно успеть, поэтому он быстрым шагом пересекает кухню, оказываясь в одной комнате с Гю, тот стоит с чужим телефоном в руках, ждёт, когда Вону подойдёт и заберёт его.

Вону не слабак, он подходит и забирает. Мингю загадочно улыбается, но молчит, они начинают собираться.  
На этот раз Мингю одевается в свою одежду, в ней удобно, но не так приятно. Через несколько минут они уже закрывают Феликса одного и выбегают из подъезда.  
На улице даже не осталось следов дождя, солнце печёт, становится жарко от быстрого шага и высокого градуса. Университет виднеется за деревьями, они замедляются и заходят внутрь, как приличные студенты, скрывая отдышку.

— Мне на психологию. — говорит Вону.

— Мне в спортзал. — Мингю рукой зачёсывает волосы назад, его парень залипает на несколько секунд, а потом делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы уже разойтись по разным этажам, но Ким резко хватает его за ремешок сумки. — Подожди.

Он быстро притягивает его к себе и целует в нижнюю губу, коротким моментом вгоняя Чона в краску. Он также быстро отстраняется и уходит, а Вону стоит на месте и думает, что это сон.  
У Мингю губы приятные, мягкие и теплые. Этой секунды поцелуя слишком мало для Вону, он нуждается ещё хотя бы в нескольких секундах, минутах.

По его желанию никакой Ким Мингю не появляется и это выглядит, как знак, что наконец-то уже нужно отмереть и пойти на пару. На ватных ногах он поднимается наверх и садится рядом с кабинетом. Пара иностранного ещё не закончилась, перед ней будет перемена, на которой можно будет спокойно подышать без присутствия второкурсников, потому что у них сейчас физкультура. Спустя считанные минуты дверь открывается и оттуда выходят все его одногруппники, у Джуна и Сунена удивлённые лица.

— Кое-кто на тебя плохо влияет. — намекает Джун.

— Ага, а из-за кого этот кое-кто на меня плохо влияет? — Вону тянет гласные и показывает пальцем на друга. — Что-нибудь интересное было?

— Ничего, кроме, — Сунен выдерживает загадочную паузу. — Мы завтра вечером идём смотреть выступление Минхао от университета, он, оказывается, танцор, прошел в полуфинал между университетами Сеула.

«Теперь понятно, почему его все любят» — догадывается Вону.

— Он сказал, что пригласит нас куда-нибудь в воскресенье, если победит и пройдет в финал. — рассказывает Джун. — В субботу в семь вечера встречаемся здесь у входа. Теперь ты, почему опоздал?

— Из-за Ким Мингю, очевидно же. — за него отвечает Сунен.

— Мингю отпросил нас со всех пар, но я заставил его сходить на одну. Мы опять ночевали у меня. — остаётся надеяться, что парни снова не спросят, как они спали.

Джун с Суненом многозначительно переглядываются, молчат и улыбаются.

— Ладно, идём на психологию.

После пары Вону уходит домой быстро, кидает в стирку пижаму, от которой все ещё пахнет колой, кормит Ликси и проверяет телефон на наличие уведомлений. Ноль.  
На столе лежит одинокая вчерашняя пицца и Вону не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как съесть её.

День проходит быстро, Чон вспоминает поцелуй перед парой, воспроизводит его в своей голове снова и снова: Ким дёргает его на себя и касается его губами, обхватывая нижнюю губу Вону, тот чувствует горячее дыхание на щеке и не закрывает глаза, Мингю вблизи слишком высокий и красивый. Невыносимо.

Чтобы случайно не позвонить, или не написать Мингю, Вону лёг спать, просыпаясь ближе к вечеру. Феликс сидел в коридоре, около входной двери, будто чего-то ждал. Или кого-то. Это раздражает, потому что не только кот кого-то ждёт. У Вону несколько сообщений в беседе с Джуном и Суненом, эти двое обсуждают танцевальную группу из университета, собираются в неё вступить. Вону просто обречён остаться один, как он думает.  
Последние сообщения о том, что Минхао точно победит, потому что они видели, как он танцует, Чону даже становится интересно, поэтому он ждёт завтрашнего вечера не только ради встречи с Мингю.

«Привет» — сверху экрана приходит уведомление, Вону дёргается от неожиданности. — «Прогуляемся?»

Вону не читает их и не отвечает, но поглядывает в сторону входной двери, где Ликси собирается ложиться на грязном коврике.

— Ликс! — кот ведёт ушами назад и оглядывается, не двигается. — Ладно! Уговорил, идём гулять! — возмущенно говорит Вону и надевает на питомца всё необходимое.

Настроение портится сразу, когда он доходит до лужайки, темный вечер становится ещё темнее из-за туч, вдалеке гремит гром, а Феликс не отходит, ест траву.  
Вону сидит на лавке под деревом, смотря куда-то вверх. Он так и не ответил Мингю. Это становится какой-то привычкой — не отвечать на сообщения Мингю.

«Чон Вонууу» — приходит снова.

Разве Мингю не видит, какая погода?

«Я на лужайке»

Он отправляет сообщение и сразу же начинается дождь, как назло. У него нет зонта или ветровки, но уходить не хочется, несмотря на то, что коты боятся влаги. Вону хлопает ладонями по коленям и Феликс запрыгивает к нему. Под деревом не так сильно мокро, можно потерпеть, через пятнадцать минут все его волосы и спина мокрые, он опирается локтями на колени, делая домик из своего тела для Ликси. И зачем только вышел из дома?

Чон чувствует себя школьником с блещущими гормонами.  
Он слышит приближающиеся шаги и поднимает голову, но вода с челки стекает прямо в глаза, теперь всё темное и мутное. Он пересаживает Ликси на еле сухое место рядом с собой.

— Ты весь мокрый! — Мингю накрывает его зонтиком. — Ещё и с Феликсом!

Вону молча встаёт и обнимает его, мокрым телом прижимаясь к тёплому парню. Чон дрожит то ли из-за холода, то ли из-за чувств. Стрелка часов уже, наверное, перевалила за полночь, а это значит, что срок годности у их пары истекает. Всё не может закончиться так просто, он знает. Вону тихо смеётся.  
Мингю обнимает его одной рукой за талию, второй держит над ними зонт, его одежда быстро намокает. Всё честно: вчера Мингю пролил на штаны Вону колу, сегодня уже одежда Мингю остаётся мокрой из-за Вону.

— Пошли домой? — тихо говорит Мингю, Вону вздрагивает и отходит на шаг, берет на руки Феликса.

Парни идут быстро, слушая гром и звук дождя, по дороге до дома им не встречаются ни прохожие, ни машины, все нормальные люди уже давно спят дома.  
Вону думает, что это Мингю виноват, потому что только из-за него они попали под дождь.

Они оставляют за собой капли в подъезде, заходят и греются, Вону освобождает Феликса от поводка и тот уходит спать. Мингю как всегда садится на диван, а Вону уходит в комнату за футболками, одну кидает Мингю, вторую надевает сам вместе со спортивными штанами. В сухом намного приятнее.

Вону чувствует бабочек в животе, его тянет к Киму и он опять ощущает фантомный поцелуй на губах. Он достает телефон из мокрых штанов, тот, к счастью, работает. Часы показывают два часа ночи. У них есть ещё суббота и воскресенье, Вону решает действовать.

Чон выходит в зал и идёт на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, Ким идёт следом и крутится рядом, будто пытается что-то сказать. Они в тишине вместе делают чай и уходят с ним в зал, садясь на разные концы дивана. Мингю отпивает сразу половину и ставит кружку на стол, Вону наблюдает, подглядывает, громко опускает на стол и свой чай тоже, а потом приближается к Мингю, переступая одной ногой его колени и садится на них. Также резко, как и Мингю утром, он впивается в его губы, но не заканчивает на этом. Поцелуй получается мокрым и скомканным, Мингю ужасно целуется и Вону вспоминает, что это его первые отношения. Он отстраняется спустя несколько приятных секунд и пытается дышать ровно.

У Мингю даже в темноте глаза сверкают, он не знает, что это было, но ему определенно понравилось и хочется ещё. Вону, читая его мысли, целует его снова, по инерции прижимая к спинке дивана, из-за чего Мингю помещает обе руки на чужой талии. В этот раз Мингю целуется лучше, пока случайно не прикусывает нижнюю губу Вону. Чон шипит и отстраняется, проводит языком по ранке.

К нему резко приходит осознание всего произошедшего, щеки краснеют и он спрыгивает на свободное место на диване. Что теперь делать и что говорить?  
Вону просто уходит в свою комнату, надеясь, что он вырубится за секунду, а потом вообще не проснется. Мингю с неспокойным сердцем ложится на своем месте, задумываясь, когда на тесном диване спать стало намного лучше, чем на кровати в собственном доме.

6

Мингю просыпается от звука кипящего чайника, потягивается и садится. На кухне слышны шаги, Вону, наверное, что-то готовит. Ким проходит в ванную и умывается холодной водой, вспоминает вчерашнее и улыбается своему отражению в зеркале. Он по уши влюблен в Вону, а Вону влюблен в него, он уверен, потому что друзья или просто знакомые так не целуются.  
Он ещё минуту стоит у зеркала, оперевшись руками о раковину, с подбородка капает холодная вода, а на лице глупая улыбка.

Ким щелкает выключателем и выходит на кухню, в нос ударяет запах кофе.

— Доброе утро, любимый.

Вону чуть ли не проливает кипяток на руку, но жидкость попадает на стол. Он тихо ругается, кидает сухую тряпку на лужу.

— Доброе. — его голос слишком хриплый ото сна. Он ставит кофе и сахарницу на стол.

— Мы ведь договаривались встречаться неделю, да? — у Вону от этой фразы внутри что-то ломается, он натянуто улыбается и разворачивается.

— Да, завтра последний день.

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? — Мингю смотрит ему в глаза на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Вону чувствует себя беззащитным прямо в этот момент. — Да или нет?

— Да. — у него опускаются плечи, становится легче.

— Тогда, — Ким сокращает расстояние между ними, Вону тоже хочет сделать шаг назад, но натыкается на тумбу. — Согласишься ли ты, Вону, встречаться со мной? Только не на неделю.

У Чона брови поднимаются вверх, он не верит, что это все по-настоящему. Мингю стоит близко к нему, заглядывает в глаза.

— Д-да. — отвечает он на выдохе.

Мингю переводит взгляд на его губы, замечает маленькую красную ранку и проводит по ней большим пальцем, у Вону подкашиваются ноги, он тесно прижат к кухонной тумбе телом Мингю, очень хочется поцеловать его.  
Через секунду губы Мингю уже на его собственных, он жадно целуется, не углубляя поцелуй. Сегодня у него выходит намного лучше, Вону даже не успевает дышать под таким напором, он отстраняется с полувздохом-полустоном, кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвет ему грудь своими ударами.

Мингю слишком сладко улыбается, обнажая клыки, Вону хочет сбежать и закричать, выплеснуть все чувства наружу, но он даже не может сдвинуться с места, а Ким ещё и поедает его взглядом. Серьезно, если они не остановятся сейчас, они могут не успеть на выступление Минхао, ведь уже день, из-за прогулок они стали просыпаться позже.

— Давай завтракать и собираться. — Вону легко толкает его в грудь, быстрым движением облизывает губы, стараясь не привлечь чужое внимание снова.

Мингю послушно отходит и садится, к нему на колени снова запрыгивает Феликс.

— Твой хозяин говорил тебе не привязываться ко мне, но теперь ты можешь это делать. — кот ложится на его ногах. — Все в этой комнате такие любвеобильные…

Они быстро собираются и приходят к своему университету, там уже стоят Джошуа, Джун и Сунен. Вся компания заходит в большой спортзал, в котором всё будет происходить, и садится на трибуны, Джошуа с Мингю уходят, говорят, что Минхао просил их прийти.

— Ты светишься. — говорит Сунен Вону.

Парень отмахивается от друга, он пока не хочет рассказывать им, но Сунен с Джуном снова переглядываются, будто уже всё знают.

Первыми выступают какие-то приглашенные гости, они произносят речь и представляют жюри, Вону впервые находится на таком мероприятии. Позже выходит незнакомый парень, начинает играть музыка. Вокруг них сидят в основном девчонки с горящими глазами, они восхищаются каждым движением и аплодируют в конце.

Наступает очередь Минхао, парни сосредотачиваются. Танцор выходит в красивом белом костюме и ждёт музыки. Зал заполняет спокойная мелодия, резко сменяющаяся басами. Мёнхо действительно отлично танцует, заставляет завидовать.  
«Он точно пройдет в финал» — думает в Вону.  
Когда он заканчивает, жюри просит несколько минут на переговоры, а Минхао, Мингю и Джошуа ждут результаты за дверью, к ним приходят их друзья-первокурсники, потому что сидеть со всеми скучно.

Минхао сидит у двери и паникует, он не видел, как танцевал его соперник, но должно быть хорошо, раз они вместе в полуфинале. Через колонки он слышит, как его приглашают, поэтому вскакивает на ноги и выходит, парни выглядывают за дверью. Вону кладет голову на плечо Мингю и ждёт.

Ведущий объявляет, что Су Минхао проходит в финал, вручая ему грамоту и правила на последнее выступление. Мёнхо кланяется, пожимает руку сопернику и уходит в сторону друзей, они уже стоят и ждут его для групповых объятий и поздравлений. Они все такие счастливые, притягивают и обнимают со всех сторон.

— Завтра собираемся в каком-нибудь кафе и заказываем себе гору еды за мой счёт!

Они все расходятся по домам, кроме Мингю, он снова идёт с Вону к его дому, они держатся за руки уже как настоящая пара. Вону кое-что приходит в голову.

— Всё-таки откуда ты знаешь моё имя?

Мингю сначала удивляет этот вопрос, а потом становится неловко. Он надеялся, что не придется рассказывать.

— Ну, на самом деле ты мне понравился на посвящении и я запомнил твое имя.

Вону от чего-то смеётся.

— То есть мы влюблены в друг друга уже на протяжении всего года, а встречаться начали только сейчас? — он улыбается широко, Мингю влюбляется снова и снова в его улыбку. — Я думал, что ты играешь со мной, до того, как ты меня поцеловал.

— Но сейчас ведь ты понял, что ошибался?

— Ещё как.

Они доходят до магазина у дома и закупаются едой, сегодня снова ночь фильмов, которая скорее всего закончится ещё тогда, когда они не успеют досмотреть первый фильм. Дома Мингю вываливает всё содержимое пакетов на стол, он собирается приготовить рис с креветками, потому что Вону не поверил, что он умеет готовить, он взял Мингю на слабо.

Мингю заглядывает во все шкафчики, ведёт себя как настоящий хозяин, хоть и в чужом доме, вооружается кастрюлей и сковородкой и выгоняет Чона в зал.  
Вону за это время переписывается с друзьями, Сунен говорит, что Джун поспорил с ним и теперь Квон должен попасть на следующие соревнования между университетами. То, что Минхао представляет их универ, они почему-то не берут в счёт.  
Уже через час Вону заглядывает в дверной проем, с кухни вкусно пахнет. Он скрывается за стеной и следит за тем, как Мингю раскладывает всё по тарелкам, он даже кидает одну креветку Феликсу.

— Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я тебя не вижу. — не поворачиваясь говорит Мингю.

Феликс пробегает сквозь ноги Вону, тот тоже выходит из своего укрытия и крадётся к еде.  
Мингю замечает, что его парень в очках, выглядит, как школьник, а не студент, но все ещё сильно привлекательный. У Вону влюблённый взгляд, но не на Кима, а на еду, от неё исходит пар.

Чон хочет забрать у Мингю палочки, чтобы попробовать, но тот отводит руку назад и смотрит так, будто даже не собирается его кормить. Ему нравится повар Мингю, но и есть ему тоже нравится.

— Хочешь есть, да? — он смеётся и поворачивается к нему щекой, показывая на неё пальцем, выпрашивает поцелуй. — Один поцелуй — одна креветка.

Вону привстает на носочки и легко касается губами медовой кожи, за это получает вкусную большую креветку.  
Мингю обходит его с двумя полными тарелками и ставит их в зале, на экране ноутбука уже открыт поисковик, чтобы включить фильм. Вону захватывает с собой палочки и идёт садиться на диван.

— Что смотрим сегодня? — Мингю собирается уже что-то искать.

— Что-нибудь из классики, типа… «Миссия невыполнима»? — в голову почему-то приходит именно эта серия фильмов, Мингю сразу начинает печатать и включает третью часть.

Вону был сосредоточен на еде больше, чем на фильме, а Мингю под боком слишком часто прикасался к нему, отвлекая. Можно ли вообще спокойно провести ночь в такой компании?  
Казалось, что воздух в комнате становится тяжелее, а стены съезжались, прижимая двух парней друг к другу. Они в окружении еды, звуков боя из «Миссии», но это не так интересно, как, к примеру, целоваться. Мингю неожиданно шумно выдыхает и говорит:

— Не знаю, как ты, но я, — его глаза, как когда-то недавно, видят только губы Вону. — Безумно хочу тебя поцеловать.

Не дожидаясь хоть какой-то реакции или ответа, Мингю аккуратно снимает с него очки и нежно переходит от лёгких поцелуев к более страстным, Вону за шею притягивает его на себя. Они целуются лёжа на диване, сталкиваясь носами и задыхаясь время от времени. Чон чувствует, как приятно ноет во всем теле, под ребрами и внизу живота.  
Ким Мингю сильно возбуждающий. Как наркотик. Язык Гю горячий и юркий, у Вону болят губы.

Мингю лишь на секунду даёт парню выдохнуть и припадает к его шее, обводя поцелуями контуры венок, горячее дыхание заставляет кожу покрыться мурашками.

— Я схожу с ума из-за тебя. — звучит низкий голос у самого уха.

С губ Вону срывается стон, он закрывает рот рукой, но Мингю отводит её в сторону и переплетает их пальцы, возвращаясь своими губами к его.

Если бы Чон знал, что их с Джуном спор кончится именно так, они бы поспорили намного раньше.

7

— Малыш, просыпайся. — знакомый голос выдергивает из сна, Вону еле открывает глаза. — Мы проспали до обеда.

Вону на диване, тесно прижат к груди Мингю спиной, чужая рука на его талии крепко держит, чтобы он не упал. И почему они сразу не пошли на кровать? Глаза снова закрываются.

— Нам нужно встретиться с парнями, помнишь? — Мингю рукой заползает под домашнюю футболку Вону и щекочет живот.

Со вздохом Вону протягивает руку к телефону и проверяет который час, Мингю не соврал, сейчас и правда позднее время. Снизу видно ещё несколько пропущенных от Сунена.  
Он встаёт с теплого дивана и идёт в ванную приводить себя в порядок, проводит там кучу времени и выходит с полотенцем на голове, Мингю уже что-то делает на кухне, под его ногами крутится Ликси. Вону даже немного останавливается, наблюдая такую домашнюю картину. Атмосфера нарушается звонком. Кто-то звонит Мингю, поэтому Вону идёт дальше до комнаты, чтобы высушить волосы.

Парни быстро легко завтракают, кормят Ликси и выходят из дома, Минхао с Джошуа уже ждут всех в кафе в центре города. Дорога не занимает много времени, Мингю с Вону проходят через большую стеклянную дверь и ищут столик со своими друзьями, Минхао машет им с самого дальнего места. Через пять минут появляется Джун, потом Сунен. Из-за такой компании сразу становится шумно.

Пока они ждут свой заказ, который состоит из нескольких блюд, им приносят коктейли и слабоалкогольный мохито для каждого. Парни поздравляют Хао с победой и его губы расплываются в улыбке, Сунен смеётся и говорит, что в следующем году Мёнхо придется подвинуться, потому что Квон станет представителем университета, чего бы это не стоило. Они желают ему победы в финале.  
У Вону горят искусанные губы из-за газированного мохито, он часто их облизывает и это замечает Джошуа.

— О, боюсь спросить, что с твоими губами? — Шуа тянется через весь стол, чтобы приподнять чужое лицо за подбородок.

Джошуа на самом деле догадывается, откуда столько ранок, но глаза Вону забавно бегают из стороны в сторону. Минхао подпирает голову рукой и улыбается, переглядываясь с Мингю. Все за столом теперь смотрят на Чона.

— У вас ведь сегодня последний день… — начинает Джун, в его голосе проскакивает нотка грусти, его перебивает Мингю:

— Мы с Вону встречаемся.

— Ну да, потому что мы поспорили. — все парни за столом напряжены, словно чего-то ждут.

— Нет, теперь мы нормально встречаемся, — Мингю берет руку Вону в свою. — С этого дня он со мной. — у Чона сердце замирает от таких слов.

— С тебя тысяча. — Сунен радостно пинает Джуна под столом. — Я знал, что так и будет!

— Вы на них спорили? — Минхао смеётся, как ребенок, а Джошуа закатывает глаза.

— Да, Джун ставил на то, что Мингю не ответит Вону взаимностью, после стольких месяцев влюбленности! — Минхао чуть ли не роняет стакан с напитком на пол.

— Мингю в него тоже был влюблен целый год! — оба второкурсника были в шоке.

— Мы ещё здесь вообще-то. — Мингю машет им рукой.

Под столом Вону и Мингю держатся за руки, Вону никогда не был настолько счастлив. Помимо парня, в которого он давно влюблен, у него появилось ещё два друга.  
Под общий шум он поворачивается к Сунену.

— Спорим, Джун и Минхао начнут встречаться?

— Спорим!


End file.
